Everlasting
by hpfan99
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but she is in love with Ron, and they are getting married. Harry thinks about his feelings for her. Please read and review...


**A/N: Just felt like writing this... This is a story on Harry's feelings, as he watches Hermione with Ron.  
Please read and then, tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song lyrics and the end.

* * *

**

Everlasting

I've always loved her.

Always.

Since we met on the Hogwarts Express, I guess.

But she never knew that. In fact, she still doesn't. Because she's too wrapped up in Ron.

I'm not trying to boast or anything, but what has Ron got that I haven't?

I never thought I'd see the day that I would compare myself to my best friend, but really, what's wrong with me!

Ok. I should stop being like this. I should stop comparing myself to Ron. They're both my best friends and I must be happy for them.

But this is so difficult...

Well, I guess Ron has lots of better qualities than I do.

But that's not the point.

He only started falling for her in 4th year, when she was all dressed up. He'd fall for anyone with red lipstick and a wonderbra.

But I love her for who she is. What she stands for.

She didn't have to change her appearance for me to love her. I've always loved every part of her.

So what more should I give her!

* * *

Everytime she looks at me, it's like she sees right through me.

_Her smile_

Everytime she smiles at me, my head feels light and it feels like i'm melting.

_Her eyes_

Her eyes meet mine and my knees go weak.

Sounds like I'm a lovesick puppy, right?

But that's what I feel for her. Real love.

So why can't she love me?

* * *

I watched as she and Ron kissed after Dumbledore's funeral.

It broke my heart.

But she didn't realise it.

When they announced that they were together, I pretended I was happy for them.

I smiled.

She looked relieved that I was fine with the two of you.

But what she didn't realise was that I died the moment I saw them kissing.

That's how much she tore me apart.

But she never knew...

* * *

From then, everytime I saw them, I felt sick.

But you know what? I thought Hermione would realise her true feelings and come to me.

I was so stupid.

I thought she was the one.

But now I think about it, I can't blame Ron.

I should have made a move on her...

I had six years. Six whole years. And I just had to waste it.

I would give anything to have the chance to ask her out, now.

But that chance has gone.

Yes. They got engaged.

* * *

When they announced it to us, my already broken heart ripped up into pieces.

But once again, I forced a smile.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to give Ron a piece of my mind.

But I couldn't bring myself to it.

I didn't want to spoil things for Hermione.

I wanted her to be happy.

So I pretended. Just for her...

* * *

Now, I stand here at a wedding hall.

I am the best man.

I watch as Hermione Granger is about to become Hermione Granger Weasley.

I watch as the girl I love is about to be married to my best friend.

I wish that something would happen. Anything. Anything to stop this wedding.

I want myself to run out there and stop the wedding.

But I can't.

Ron has just said, "_I do_."

All eyes are on her, now. I stare at her, my eyes begging her not to agree.

"_I do_."

She's said it.

It's over.

My world has finally crushed before my eyes.

I've lost Hermione Granger forever.

Hermione Granger doesn't exist. There is only Hermione Weasley and I don't know who she is.

Hermione Granger has gone, and my heart has gone with her.

But, before you and Ron walk away, our eyes meet.

I stare into your eyes.

But yours breakaway from mine.

But let me tell you something, Hermione.

You'll always stay Hermione Granger to me.

And my love for you?

My love for you will be everlasting...

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore.  
_

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like that...Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
